Você está viciado em Piratas do Caribe quando
by Etecetera
Summary: Relembrando os gloriosos tempos... Você é viciado em Piratas do Caribe? Descubra...


Etecétera Produções, diretamente do sarcófago traz orgulhosamente até você:

Tcham tcham tcham tchaaaaam...

**VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTÁ VICIADO EM PIRATAS DO CARIBE QUANDO...**

Já decorou o filme de trás pra frente, é capaz de assistir a qualquer um da trilogia sem som, dublando as falas dos personagens.

Toda vez em que Jack faz aquela carinha de nojo, você mostra a língua junto. (nyaaah!)

Sempre que explica alguma coisa para seus amigos, termina a frase com "savvy?"

Já encheu todo mundo de tanto cantar as músicas que a Elizabeth ("yo ho, a pirate's life for me"), o Gibbs ("Fifteen men in a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rhum") e o menininho fofo ("yo ho, haul together, host the colors high") cantam no início dos filmes. (já tem gente querendo me bater!)

Sonha em fazer uma tatuagem tosca de um pardal voando sobre as ondas...

... Ou uma Jolly Rogers (a minha vai ter espadas cruzadas!)...

...que, obviamente, terá uma bandana e um fio de miçangas no crânio.

Pára o que está fazendo pra ler isso aqui.

Sonha com um cara como Jack Sparrow em sua vida.

Ou uma mulher como a Elizabeth, se você for homem.

Baba por cosplayers do Jack Sparrow (ai, Punisher, se te pego na minha reta…).

Passa horas na internet procurando informações sobre os filmes...

...Ou qualquer coisa que fale sobre a franquia.

Está planejando um cosplay de algum dos personagens.

Já leu todas as fanfics desse fandom...

...Mas, como isso não é o suficiente, escreveu a sua própria...

... Que é uma self-intersection! (ahn, vejam minhas fotos e leiam a descrição da Julie!)

Reclama quando alguém diz "Jack Sparrow", e exige que seja usado o título "capitão" antes desse nome.

Cai no braço com quem diz que o jeito do Jack é de boiola...

... E defende o capitão, dizendo que ele é apenas excêntrico.

Vive dizendo que casaria com o Sparrow.

Quer um casamento igualzinho ao da Elizabeth com o Will. (eu gritei isso no cinema. Quem não riu queria cair de pau em mim )

Bate o pé, dizendo que o Barbossa é uma piada e que o verdadeiro capitão do Pérola Negra é Jack Sparrow. (Ah, eu gosto do Barbossa...)

Deixa a comida queimar porque estava em outro cômodo da casa escrevendo isso (nem preciso dizer mais nada, né?)...

...Ou lendo isso.

Ficou com vontade de matar a Keira Knightley porque ela beijou todos os caras bonitos que participaram dos filmes (eu jurei ela de morte por beijar até o Chow Yun-Fat!)...

...Mas, principalmente, na cena em que a Elizabeth deixa o Jack para o Kraken (que vaca! Se já não bastasse beijar o homem, ainda deixa ele pra morrer!).

Já tentou fazer o contorno nos olhos iguais aos do Jack...

... E conseguiu! (Weeeh! \o/)

Seu sorvete preferido é passas ao rum (o meu é!).

E sempre que sua mãe traz uma caixa de bombons, você trata de gritar pra todos que o com recheio de rum é seu! (faço isso sempre Xp)

Fica fazendo montagens no Photoshop com imagens do filme.

E se não tem Photoshop, vai no Paint mesmo!

Pira com qualquer coisa relacionada a piratas.

Já viu o imageshock dos piratinhas dançando (Do what you want, cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!)

Cobre a mão com um pano preto, e diz que é a marca negra que o Davy Jones colocou em você.

Quando aparece uma notícia no jornal sobre carros roubados, você se apressa em corrigir o repórter: "Con-fis-ca-dos! Use o termo náutico!"

Quando vai para áreas litorâneas, procura saber se o lugar tem histórico de ataques piratas e fica o tempo todo esperando que um navio com bandeira de ossos cruzados apareça no horizonte...

... ou um raio de luz verde.

Se alguma conhecida sua morre no mar, você logo comenta: "Sortuda. Vai conhecer aquele gato do Will Turner..."

Apóia plenamente a pirataria.

Começou a usar muito brincos de argola...

...e bandana vermelha!

Veste seu irmãozinho de pirata e tira muuuitas fotos (eu fiz isso)

Morre de dó (ou de rir) toda vez em que a Giselle e a Scarllat dão um tapão na cara do Jack.

Sempre que escapa de levar a culpa por qualquer coisa, ou de um aperto daqueles, vai logo soltando o famoso "Vocês lembrarão desse dia como o dia em que quase capturaram o capitão Jack Sparrow!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

Weeeh! \o/

Oi genteee! A Ety tá viva! É! Eu não morri, não!

Saudade de todas vocês, senhoritas! E, para quem é novo nesse fandom, sejam bem vindos. Somos uma família muito alegre e acolhedora. É um prazer conhecer a todos e espero que possamos nos dar bem!

Nossa! Eu passo um tempo fora e veja só como esse fandom cresceu! Tem bastante fics e gente nova por aqui! Que bom!

Para quem ainda não sabe, nós do fandom Piratas do Caribe temos uma comunidade no orkut: Fandom PdC – FFNet.

Para quem está aguardando novos capítulos de A Ilha da Sepultura, não se preocupem, eu não a abandonei! Problemas e contratempos... o capítulo 18 já está no forno... e a história chegando na reta final! E calma que logo vai ter trailer da fic no youtube! Deixa só a minha net voltar lá em casa... (não sei se os pc's da faculdade são bênçao ou maldição... u.u).

Então, resolvi relembrar os tempos de ouro do Arquivo de Fanfics Aiyanami-Souryu, que era cheio dos "Você sabe que está viciado em _alguma coisa_ quando..." e escrevi essa, de Piratas do Caribe! É claro que tem ainda muito mais itens, então, se você tem algum, me manda que podemos até pensar em uma continuação pra essa lista aqui!

Meninas, muitas saudades, viu? Beijos a todas!

E enjoy all, Yo Ho!

Ety.


End file.
